


Tie Me Up

by DarthSuki



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bondage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: You've been thinking about adding some spicier elements into your and Cecil's lovelife. One idea in particular seems rather exciting, especially since it involves parts of Cecil that you really,reallylove.





	Tie Me Up

When you first make the suggestion about adding a new element into your sexual relationship with Cecil, it’s through a casual drop of words while the two of you are eating lunch. He’s elected to come home for it, seeing as the radio station is without power due to ghosts having wrecked havoc with Night Vale’s power grid--he has an extra hour or two at least of a break, and you were able to convince him with the promise of a very delicious home-cooked couple of....sandwiches.

Honestly, you could have had no food and he’d still come home just to spend time with you.

You’re halfway done with the sandwich, it’s your favorite sort, and you figure that it’s the best time as ever to perhaps let the suggestion drop between you two.

“So,” you say carefully, measuring your tone as much as your eyes as you watch Cecil’s attention flick to you. “I was thinking that maybe we could try something...new together.”

“New?” Cecil queries. “Like...new date venues? I know that an ice cream shop has opened up next to the Ralphs, and supposedly the mint chip flavor makes you flicker in an out of existence for a few days--oh!--and the rocky road flavor, but only in a waffle cone, causes spontaneous combustion of your body and-” 

You want to let the man ramble, really, you do (there’s nothing you love quite as much as when Cecil gets onto a topic he loves enough to babble about) but you have a legitimate question and you don’t want it to linger in your brain for longer than it needs to.

“Cecil, no, not like that.”

You don’t have to raise your voice to grab his attention at the very least; the moment you open your mouth to carefully cut him off he shuts his, as if knowing a second before it happened.

Instead of prodding, Cecil merely tilts his head and sets down his food, choosing instead to lean his chin onto the top of his clasped hands.

A breath passes over your lips. You’re not sure if it’s nervous or not.

“.....I want us to try bondage sometime together.”

Luckily for you, Cecil doesn’t need a clarification of the term. You see his eyes widen for a moment and his face heat up, a flicker of nervous insecurity that he can’t really hide from you--you know his expression all too well.

“B-bondage?” he asks, brows knitted and eyes still wide, more confused than cautious. “I mean--like--ropes and stuff?”

“I mean, I was thinking less ropes and more....” You balance the thought on your tongue, trying to see if there is a less indecent way to put it, if only so it didn’t scare Cecil off completely from the subject.  “More...tentacles. Shadow tentacles, perhaps yours?”

As if Cecil can look anymore flustered, you see the man flip through at least three or four different emotions, all of which you can’t entirely describe--it’s nothing bad, nothing that leads you to think Cecil is uncomfortable or angry or somewhere in said realm of emotions; if anything, his flustered, sputtering attempt at words is rather adorable.

“A-are you sure?” he asks, his eyes not quite meeting your own. “I mean that’s uh, that....is something I’m.....willing to try. I just want to make sure you’re c-....comfortable with it.”

There’s something in his eyes, an unspoken truth that takes you a minute to gather into a confident assurance of realization:  _he’s into the idea too._

Hook. Line. Sinker.

This is easier than you thought it was going to be. Cecil hardly needs any convincing, he just needs assurance that  _you_ genuinely want it as much--how long has he been thinking about it? Has he played with this fantasy in his own time, trying to work up the courage to ask you--did he think you weren’t going to respond well to it?

Useless questions for irrelevant paths of the timeline that don’t matter anymore, since you’ve asked the question and broke the ice.

“Oh, Cecil--I’m very,  _very_  comfortable with the idea.”

You feel a smile on your lips as you lean forward, chin against the heel of your palm and entire motion nothing short of provocative. It doesn’t take much reach of your free hand forward so your fingertips can brush against Cecil’s arm.

“Oh.”

It’s all he can say, and not even say at that, it’s just a sound that falls from his mouth and dissipates into the air between the two of you. 

He is so cute. It might be a little mean, but you can’t help but take the chance to tease him, if only a little.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about it, actually,” you sigh pleasantly, still absently stroking your fingertips against what you can reach of his arm across the small dining table. “About what it would feel like to have you hold me down with those tendrils of yours, wrap them around my wrists and waist and make me stay still while you have your  _filthy_  way with me.”

Cecil blinks, looking nothing like a deer in the headlights of a car (because deer are evil, horrible creatures) and instead like he’s....tense. A glance of your eyes to his free hand finds he’s almost digging his fingertips into the table’s surface.

“I’ve even fantasized about you holding me up with them, really--maybe even forcing my legs open so you can fuck me good and deep with a third and watch the entire thing happen.”

His jaw is tense.

“I bet it would feel so good--a whole new way for you to control things, control  _me_  however you want, manhandle me like a toy,” another sigh falls from your lips, the words loving and almost reverent. “...what do you think of that, Cecil?”

Your partner looks flustered beyond believe, his lips pursed and his eyes only barely meeting your own. You wonder if he’s going to break from how tense his body looks, tight and unfocused and-

“Neat!” is all the man can squeak in a sharp, sudden reply, shoving himself up from the chair and quickly grabbing his bag and heading towards the door. “I think it’s just n-neat! Really neat!  _Super_  neat! L-look at that time though, better get back to the radio s-station! You know how management is if I’m uh, late!”

He doesn’t give you any time to push in and speak, his movements and words too quick, filling the air just as he’s opening the door and all but stumbling out of the apartment in his flustered haste.

You sit at the dining table even as you hear the door shut, a warmth in your chest and a knowing, amused smile on your lips.

Oh, he likes the idea a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a request made on my WTNV writing blog. If you would like to submit a request or check out my other related work, [go check it out here!](https://wtnvwritings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
